


Like Vines We Intertwined

by bellairestrella



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellairestrella/pseuds/bellairestrella
Summary: She can't catch her breath and almost drops her sign when he kisses her on the cheek.
Relationships: Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier
Kudos: 1





	Like Vines We Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Marsh King's Daughter" that I used in the fic is not mine – it belongs to Eisley, one of the most amazing bands that ever existed. 
> 
> The title comes from The Hush Sound's song "We Intertwined."

They first meet each other in the student union. It's the fourth day of classes and they're _freshmen_ , young and wild and innocent and free. 

They're in the New Releases section of the bookstore, experiencing temporary nirvana while chaos is all around them ( _Last day to return textbooks and get a full refund is August 29th! All newly released books are 25% off!_ ).

She looks up for a moment, needing a break from _The Slaughterhouse_ , and sees that he's skimming through _The Birth of Venus_. She can't stop herself from telling him, “That's cool you're reading an artsy novel. Not many guys I know are brave enough to read books that actually have _meaning_.”

He laughs and says, “Not many girls I know are brave enough to tell me that. I'm a bit too cultured for them.”

“I think you finally met your match,” she winks.

_Come on come on, let's take a chance now  
We could fall in love  
Come on come on, let's take a chance now  
We could fall in love_

_Stealing to your window, again  
Now I say "We could fall in love"  
Sighing in exasperation,   
"No," you say again "This simply is not love"_

They become the best of friends instantly after that. She finds out that he's a philosophy major (“I like asking _how_ more than why,” he says), and even better, a transfer student from France. 

“You're a boy after my own heart,” she teases him. “I adore French boys.” 

He blushes and mumbles, “Good to know for future reference.”

He thinks that she should have been in the theatre instead of majoring in art history (“You're more of a drama queen than I am,” she retorts). He knows now that she's lived in D.C. all her life and isn't surprised when she declares that thrift shopping is her drug. 

She likes this; the carefree, friendly banter, the pokes and nudges, the peace that's always there. 

She's finally found her kindred spirit ( _not soulmate_ , she hates that word).

_And I just know that we could work out  
Even though you're royalty and I am not  
But there's a chance that you are wrong and  
I am right this time_

_Come on come on let's take a chance now  
We could fall in love (we could fall in love)  
Come on come on let's take a chance now  
We could fall in love (aahaahaahaah)_

“It's always Marius, never Mari or Mar or whatever insane nickname you can come up with,” he tells her.

“You realize that you just inadvertently rhymed,” she replies. “I still think Mari suits you best though.” She jumps out of the way then when he tries to poke her in the ribs.

“You will forever be Mar to me,” She compromises. 

He just rolls his eyes at her. “Better that than being subtly called a girl, I guess.”

(She can't remember any other time when she had laughed as hard as she did then.)

_Thrashing through the fen and dew,  
I thought what I wouldn't do for you (what I'd do for you)  
Stealing hearts of Marsh King's daughters,   
well this is something new_

_And I just know that we could work out  
Even though you're royalty and I am not  
But there's a chance that you are wrong  
And I am right this time and you are out of line_

His name appears on her cell phone window at least two times a day.

They call each other even when they don't have much to say, if only to hear the other person's voice ( _it's oddly comforting somehow to hear his rambling in her ear_ ). 

Even when they want to tell what crazy events they have been witness to (“Today we were talking about the significance of the rabbits singing in Bambi,” she laughs) and why they put up with their older siblings (“My older brother likes to put whoopee cushions in every chair in the house. I think he has a flatulence problem,” he tells her).

_Come on darling run with me, we'll take the bog on foot  
we'll be not lost you see, though dark the bog shall be  
When we arrive there on our feet you just stay close to me_

“I hate Google,” she confesses. “Aren't their maps creepy? They're so realistic it's almost as if their secret desire is to stalk you without you knowing it.” 

“I must say, I applaud the ingenuity of Google,” he smirks and shrugs. “That's the goal of every single search engine in existence – world domination. One step at a time.”

He would have said more if she hadn't thrown a cushion at his face just then.

_Come on come on let's take a chance now  
We could fall in love   
Come on come on let's take a chance now  
We could fall in love_

He calls her up as the leaves are falling outside her window. “We're planning a protest over by University Hall,” he tells her. “Against the wars. You up for it?” 

“You didn't have to ask,” she grins. “It won't even _be_ a protest if I'm not there.”

“The ‘e’ in Éponine stands for ‘everyone better watch out’,” he says, and she almost blushes.

_Bring the rain and bring the mire  
because we've always been okay  
There was this time not too long ago that  
you listened to me say_

It's a peaceful protest. Half of the university population is there, waving signs that declare _Make Love, Not War_ or handing out pamphlets that are emblazoned with the words _Weapons of Mass Destruction, Osama bin Laden and Saddam Hussein – What Do They Have in Common?_

“We're practicing civil disobedience to the nth degree,” she tells him. “That's today's Full of Win Fact for you.”

“Here's another one for you,” He swallows audibly and looks at her dead in the eye. “I am in love with your soul.”

She can't catch her breath and almost drops her sign when he kisses her on the cheek. 

_Come on come on let's take a chance now  
We could fall in love   
Come on come on let's take a chance now  
We could fall in love_

He's heading back to France for the summer and she's finding it hard just to let him go. “I can't say goodbye,” she tells him. “It'll be weird. Not when I know I'll see you again.”

“Then don't,” he smiles softly. “Say hello.” 

“See you later,” she says instead.


End file.
